


come together.

by danganronpa_wereverse



Series: birth. [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Birth porn, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Trans Male Pregnancy, Trans Mpreg, WereVerse, birth kink, erotic birth, orgasmic birth, trans male mondo oowada, wereverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa_wereverse/pseuds/danganronpa_wereverse
Summary: over me.The birth of the Oowada-Ishimaru cubs. Literally just wereverse erotic birth, don't like, don't read, thank you!
Relationships: Mondo Oowada/Kiyotaka Ishimaru
Series: birth. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541179
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. Maaya.

**Author's Note:**

> The Basics:  
Everyone is some kind of shifter. Shifters can be any caniform or feliform species (so cats, wild cats, big cats, dogs, wolves, coyotes, jackals, foxes, and cross-breeds). Shifters are commonly born in litters of 2-4, however as many as 8 have been recorded but this is rare. Same-gender relationships and transgender people are relatively common. Infant mortality is low. Also, shifters are functionally immortal: they don’t age past adulthood physically, but can still be killed in certain ways. Also, to support the birth of multiple cubs in a litter, shifters have pleasurable births. Because I said so.

When Mondo first found out he was pregnant, he had no idea it was going to end with him, heavy with eight cubs and overdue by one week, crouched on his knees in the massive nest he's built in his bedroom, getting closer and closer to climax with each contraction. But by God, he thinks as he rocks his hips with yet another incredibly strong contraction, he _deserves_ to feel good after all he's been through. After all the nausea, mood swings, cravings, hot flashes, and various aches and pains, he _deserves_ to reach orgasm as he brings these little fuckers into the world.

He learns about the erotic nature of shifter births from the very person who put him in this situation: Taka, who comes across the information in one of the countless books on labor and delivery he's found specifically for weres. He's four months pregnant when they learn about it, and after being told by his doctor that their eight healthy cubs could easily reach ten pounds (which, he admits, is not surprising, as he himself was close to that when he was born, and Taka was only slightly smaller), Mondo's pretty glad for the information.

Not as glad as he is now, of course, rocking rhythmically back and forth in time with his contractions while Taka gently strokes his back, guiding him through the long labor. He's been in active labor for nearly six hours now, but hard labor really only picked up about thirty minutes ago. And he's starting to feel that _urge_, that deep need so many of the books talk about, as he feels one of the cubs settle low in his belly.

"Won't be long now," he says to his mate, resting his hand where the cub has settled. He's so incredibly heavy, with the weight of the cubs, it's been hard to move for the past few weeks. He's wanted nothing more than for labor to start ever since his due date came and went, and now that he's _here_, so very close to birthing his litter and meeting the little ones who've been wreaking havoc inside of him for nine months...

Everything just feels so different. He's about to be a father.

Taka doesn't pause in rubbing his back while he speaks. "Do you need to push?" He asks, one rounded tiger-ear twitching on the top of his head.

Mondo hums low in his chest. "No, soon, though." Another contraction ripples through him, and he takes a deep breath, braces his hands on the bed in front of him and pulls himself up into a low squat as his body instructs him to. He doesn't really know how all of this is going to play out, but if it's anything like he's _planned_, he'll be able to get this over with and move on into the next stage of his and his mate's lives.

But oh, things rarely go as planned.

"Get me a towel," he groans out after a few more minutes. Taka doesn't hesitate, handing a clean towel to his laboring mate. Mondo places it on the floor between his legs, then gives a long, low moan, using both hands to rub the sides of his contracting belly. This next one hits him _hard_, and no sooner has it ended then he gasps, feeling water gush from his body and splash onto the towel, soaking it completely.

"Okay, looks like _soon_ means _now_," Mondo mutters, replacing the wet towel with a new one and preparing several others. Though he hopes it won't, it could very easily take several hours just for the first cub to even come to a crown, so he needs to prepare for that. He's really not used to preparing. Spontaneity is sort of his thing, after all. "Taka..."

Taka leans over a bit to kiss his cheek, rubs a gentle hand over his belly. "I remember what we talked about," he says softly. "Just relax, do not worry about a thing. Our cubs will be safe."

That's always been Mondo's first concern. He knows full well how his body reacts to arousal, has a feeling that he's going to lose himself quickly to it, and he doesn't want anything to happen to his incredibly precious cubs. They may have caused him a shit ton of stress, but he loves the lives he's made with his mate.

Mondo nods, closes his eyes as he puts his hands on his knees, squatting low. "Okay. Okay. Y'know I trust you." He breathes out slowly, savoring the last few moments he and Taka will spend alone. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Taka says, kissing his cheek gently. "Do you want me to keep touching you?"

"Yes, please," Mondo replies. The last word comes out as something like a whine, and normally he'd be embarrassed, but it's just Taka here with him, and the haze of arousal clouding his mind makes it hard to focus on just about anything else right now. "Oh... oh, God..." He breathes in sharply. "Baby's really low."

"Tell me when you need to push," Taka reminds him, gently stroking his taut skin.

Even though the cub is so low, the head starting to engage and move towards his fully-dilated cervix, Mondo doesn't fully feel like he _needs_ to start pushing. This is his first time doing this, after all, and he hasn't yet figured out how things go. All that he does know is that when that feeling comes, it'll be instinctual, powerful. He'll know.

Another hour passes. And then, it feels like it starts in the pit of his belly, and suddenly that strong, deep, instinctual urge completely overwhelms him, his mind entirely occupied with only one thing:

"Taka," he says, his voice trembling slightly -- not with pain or fear, no, but rather with incredible pleasure -- as he opens his eyes. "'s time. I gotta push."

"Okay." Taka sounds as prepared as always, moving his hand down to gently rub Mondo's inner thigh. His legs tremble slightly, and Mondo braces his hands against the bed, keeping his body in a low, deep squat, as that's what he feels will be best for the moment. "Remember to only push with your contractions, and listen to your body. You know best."

Another low, soft moan comes from deep within his chest as he waits for the next contraction. He doesn't have to wait long, as they're barely two minutes apart, rippling through him with such incredible strength that he's sure the first cub will be born soon. As soon as it comes, he gives a strong, solid push, completely engrossed in the singular task of bringing his litter into the world.

"Oh, my _God_," he breathes out, the sensation he gets completely unexpected. "Shit, Taka, she's movin'. Fuck." Normally, the swears would earn him a reprimand, but he's in labor right now, and this is far from the right time for such a thing, so Taka lets it go as he strokes the soft skin of his mate's thigh. Sure enough, the baby's head is pushing hard against her father's cervix, completely engaged and ready to be born. How quickly she comes, though, will be entirely up to her.

"That's very good," Taka murmurs, offering his free hand to Mondo's currently tangled in the bed sheets. The wolf-dog grips his hand tight, breathing in full and deep as the contraction ends. "Keep going, you're doing wonderfully." He's honestly surprised Mondo's kept his cool this long, but then again, they still have many long hours ahead of them. There's no telling how he'll be in even just a few more pushes, but as long as he's getting the cubs out, he'll be doing fine.

Mondo groans again, then gives another strong, solid push when the next contraction comes. The hand that's not holding Taka's goes to his belly, rubbing down as he pushes. His body squeezes tight around the cub now entering his birth canal, beginning her descent out of him. And _oh_, oh, he's never felt anything like this before, not even when these cubs were made during his last heat cycle, and he thought that was the pinnacle of pleasure at the time. That pales in comparison to what he's feeling right now. He can feel his first born, deep in his pelvis, her head stretching his tight body as he works on pushing her out further.

He pants hotly, squeezing Taka's hand as he rocks back and forth on his heels, his legs trembling. He breathes in and out through his mouth, his hand continuing to stroke down on his skin. "Ah... Taka, oh my God, she's..." Mondo trails off for a second, a moan escaping his lips. "Oh, she's -- _God_ she's down further now. Oh, my God."

"Just keep going," Taka murmurs, squeezes his hand back in reassurance as he looks down in preparation for when the cub starts to appear. "I'm right here. There's nothing to worry about."

He lets out a shaky little moan, breathing in as deeply as he can before the next contraction starts. He spreads his legs a little further as some fluid splashes out of him and onto the towel unexpectedly, a soft grunt leaving him as the baby slips down further. Her head is _big_, and he should've expected as much considering who her fathers are, and he feels his body stretch wider and wider inside to accommodate her broad head and shoulders until --

"T-Taka," he whimpers, on the verge of losing it completely. "Taka, baby, I'm -- gonna, _oh_ \--"

"Go ahead," Taka says, his touch feather light on his skin, gently rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. "It's just us. Cum if you need to."

Mondo gives a heaving groan, then manages to say "_Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna cum_," as his muscles draw up tight, the most incredible orgasm he's ever had pulsing through his body as his legs shake, jaw dropping as he moans and comes completely undone. He's completely lost in the fog of pleasure for a moment, pushing completely involuntarily while he cums, more fluid squirting from him as everything goes totally white for a second. But, God, he can _still_ feel her moving, her head dropping lower and lower.

When his vision clears, it's Taka who speaks. "Easy, small pushes now. She is about to crown." For a moment, Mondo almost doesn't believe him, until he feels his skin bulging against the solid head and puts his free hand down between his legs, feeling his cunt strain against her head, only barely holding her back. A quick glance to the clock tells him that it's been nearly a full hour since he started pushing, and he's slightly dazed. A whole hour. No wonder he came so hard.

Mondo chews his bottom lip carefully before the next contraction hits him hard, bringing with it the urge to bear down, but slowly, gently. He follows his body's order, growling out "Taka, mirror," while he pushes. His mate obeys, grabbing the small mirror he had him keep just for this moment, settling it between Mondo's legs at an angle easy for him to see.

"One more time, and we should start to see her," Taka says softly. "One more. Nice and easy."

The next contraction comes, and Mondo squeezes out another gentle push, watching as his flesh begins to yield to the baby, to open up and reveal the first of his litter.

"Holy shit," Mondo breathes, watching as a small sliver of their baby's head starts to appear. He holds the push solidly for ten seconds, then lets up and breathes in, her thick head retreating for the moment. No more than thirty seconds later, he's hit with another strong contraction, and the urge to _push_. He gives in completely, watching as the solid mass of dark hair, slick and slippery with blood and slime and fluid appears between his legs.

"There she is," Taka says, a soft smile on his face as he realizes how close they both are to being fathers. "Keep pushing just like that. Your body needs time to stretch and adjust, and then her head will come."

Mondo nods, then grunts and groans as his body urges him into another push, and he holds Taka's hand with one hand and his contracting belly with the other, keeping his breathing even as he finally, _finally_ begins to give birth. To meet his cubs.

He spreads his legs, moaning low as more fluid spurts out from around the emerging head while he gives a strong yet gentle push. Slowly, Taka moves his hand from Mondo's thigh to also rest on his belly, holding him securely while he pushes. "That's it, love," he murmurs, kissing the crook of Mondo's neck. Rarely ever does he use pet names, but now feels like the right time. "That's it. You're doing it. Tell me what you're feeling."

Mondo pants hotly, then grunts out "Her -- her head, fuck, an' her shoulders, they're _big_, oh my God." He breathes in sharply, eyes widening as his body shakes with another powerful orgasm, brought on by all of the sensations he's feeling at once. "_Ooohhh, _fuck, uhn, Taka, feels good --" He whimpers as his legs shake.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Taka says, still holding him up. Mondo untangles his hand from Taka's and instead rests it on his arm, breathing in and out through his mouth. The orgasm barely fades, and now there's a visible sliver of their daughter's head that doesn't retreat back into him when he stops pushing.

"M-make me," he starts to say, then swallows down any remaining fear or shame, "make me cum _harder_. God, just get me there."

"I can do that. Where would you like me to touch you?"

"_Anywhere_."

Taka nods, presses his lips to Mondo's shoulder as he touches his fingers to his clit experimentally. Mondo bucks his hips, both with pleasure and with the next contraction, squeezing out more of their daughter's thick, broad head. She's almost halfway to a full crown, nearing thirty minutes since she first started to appear. Underneath Taka's other hand, he feels his mate's belly tighten with a contraction, feels the hard shapes of the rest of their unborn cubs before moving his hand up to cup one of his heavy, swollen breasts in his hand.

"Fuck," Mondo growls as Taka rubs his thumb against his nipple. "Oohh, fuck, cumming --" He warns, and then they both watch as fluid squirts out from around the emerging head of their cub, a little more of their child's head slipping from her father's body. "Ah, ah, fuck, I --" Mondo pauses, breathes deeply. "I wanna -- wanna cum her right out into your hands, baby."

Taka nods, carefully massaging his breast so as not to bring his milk down completely, but also aiming to give him a little bit of relief before their daughter is born and can nurse. His other hand gently works on his hard clit, rubbing slightly as he applies some pressure, just enough to make Mondo writhe and cum under him. "You look incredible," Taka tells him. He's not lying: his love looks perfect, writhing with orgasm, deep in the throes of labor with their child's head half-crowned between his thighs.

He's never seen anything more perfect.

They fall into a rhythm: the more Taka keeps him aroused, the stronger the contractions get, the further the baby's head pushes out from Mondo's cunt, the stronger his orgasms become, and the cycle continues. Each push Mondo gives brings the baby closer to a full crown, closer to being able to give those solid, strong pushes he gave in the beginning. Closer to cumming again, just like he had right before she started to appear.

"Ughn, ah, oh," he grunts out, his head resting against Taka's shoulder as his eyes flutter open and closed, still holding the squat even as his legs tremble. The position is working to get the baby out, with gravity on his side. He can't imagine trying to push on his back like so many humans do. "Taka, Taka, ooohhh, she's -- she's face up," he finally manages to say.

"That's not bad," Taka tells him gently. "But it may, ah... you may feel it, in your clitoris."

"O-okay, okay, don't stop touchin' me," he gasps, bucking his hips as another strong contraction builds and washes over him. "Oh, God, oh, she's comin'. Oh, God."

"Just focus on what you feel," Taka says, still thumbing at his clit. Mondo whines softly. "Push her right out. I've got both of you."

With his mate's reassurance, and the overwhelming, raw, primal urge to push, Mondo howls with pleasure as the orgasm rocks his body, squirting fluid and lubricant around the baby's head, slicking both his tunnels and her head, allowing for easier passage. And oh, he can feel her little face, every feature as it presses against his clit while Taka touches him. He nearly screams with pleasure, his legs shaking as his back arches and finally, finally, their baby comes to a full, beautiful crown between his legs. He looks back down at the mirror as soon as he can, looking at the broad head with slick black hair and little round ears pinned to the top of her skull.

"Holy shit... holy shit," Mondo breathes out, heaving breaths out through his lips. "Oh my God. That's her head."

"Yes," Taka murmurs, pausing in touching him for a moment to touch their baby's emerging head. Mondo does the same, marveling at her realness, feeling her soft hair and knowing she's so very close to being born. To being in his arms. "You're doing so well, so very, very well. You're so incredibly strong." Taka kisses his cheek, nuzzles him just a little. "Push like that a few more times and her head will be out."

Taka pulls his hand back to keep touching Mondo after a moment, but Mondo keeps his hand there, focuses on pushing her out into his hand for the time being, to support her head while Taka is occupied bringing him to orgasm with the contractions. He moans, tosses his head back and gets lost in the feeling once more as the next powerful push brings with it another orgasm, his cunt twitching around the emerging head, fluid spraying obscenely out of him.

He doesn't care how it looks. This is what he _wants_, to be completely lost in birth.

Mondo crowns like that for another fifteen solid minutes, pushing and cumming, pushing and cumming, the slippery head and face starting to squeeze out of him. He feels her brow push slowly out, and surely enough, she starts to come out face up. Confident that the birth itself will get his mate where he needs to be, Taka drops his hands down to the emerging head, cups his hands around it and urges Mondo to push right into his hands.

He obeys the order, his own hand gripping the bed now to steady himself as more and more of the baby's head is born. Taka keeps supporting him, murmuring encouragement in his ears as he builds up to orgasm with every solid push. He thrusts his hips into Taka's hands, slowly birthing the head right into them. Finally, with a large gush of fluid and a deep grunt as he cums once more, the whole head is completely born, resting heavy in Taka's hands.

Mondo marvels at his hard work for a moment while Taka cleans the baby's face so she can breathe while he works on birthing her shoulders and the rest of her body. Mondo shudders as her broad shoulders push and pull at his cunt, on his walls, begging for him to push them out, to be born. He doesn't resist, wailing with orgasm as he starts to push again with the contractions, now coming with only a few seconds between them.

He won't lie, he's pretty grateful for that, grunting out "oh, oh, oh," as he pushes uncontrollably, his body now taking over to birth his daughter. Taka knows he's completely focused on giving birth now, that he's given in to his body's urges and is letting it do what it will as he pants and lifts himself up a little, then drops back down into Taka's hands, into a deep squat to push out the baby.

Mondo grunts with effort as more of the baby emerges between his thighs, getting closer and closer to bringing his daughter into the world, to cumming her out into her father's waiting hands. Every part of his body is focused on getting the cub out, bringing her out peacefully and safely. Only one thing races through his mind: _push, push your baby out, deliver your baby, push her down and out. Down and out._

"Out," Mondo grunts out strongly, putting his hands on his knees as he drops into a low squat once more. "C'mon, kid, out. Get out, out, _out_," he howls as he cums, squirting fluid around the emerging shoulders. "C'mon... c-come on..." Gently, Taka cradles the baby's head with one hand and puts the other beneath her emerging shoulder, readying himself for the moment when it appears.

He doesn't have to wait long. When Mondo squats down again, he gives another powerful push, freeing the first shoulder with a gush of fluid. He grunts, face twisting with pleasure and purpose as his body instructs him to push again a few seconds later, just like that, and yet again he howls out when the second shoulder pops out with another burst of fluid and lubricant. He _moans_, rocking his hips back and forth, back and forth, not stopping for very long as he works to birth the rest of her thick body. All the while, Taka supports her as well as Mondo, murmuring "you're doing so well, just a little bit more, a little more and you're going to be a _father_" while he pushes.

Mondo groans, long and low as he looks down into the mirror, unable to see fully around his massive belly, but still wanting to see the moment his daughter enters the world. The moment he's been working towards for hours now. He gives a push, and she slides out to her chest, Taka holding the half-born baby carefully.

"Aaahhhn, Taka, fuck, here she _comes_," Mondo grunts, giving a big, solid, heaving push while he also cums. And then, she slips out to her stomach, then Mondo's muscles tighten with the second wave of his orgasm, moaning loudly as he pushes his baby's bottom half right out into Taka's hands with a big gush of fluid right behind her, bringing with it the umbilical cord.

And there it is. He's just given birth to their first child, and God does he feel _amazing._

Then the baby starts to cry, and instinct kicks in as he settles back and leans against the bed, Taka handing the newborn to him after cleaning her off a bit. Mondo holds her close to his chest, gently shushing her as he guides her to his swollen breast. After a few seconds, she smells his milk and calms down, latches onto one of his nipples and suckles, bringing the milk down into her hungry mouth.

He takes a moment just to breathe, to look at his daughter with complete and total awe. She's huge, nine pounds at the absolute least. Mondo can't believe he just pushed her out, but there she is.

Maaya Oowada-Ishimaru is born at 12:23 PM, safely in her father's hands, marking the beginning of the newest chapter of their lives.


	2. Michio.

The absolute last thing Mondo wants to do is let go of his baby girl, but by the time her cord detaches and she finishes nursing, he's starting to feel the familiar haze of arousal settling over him, so he reluctantly lets Taka place her in the little bassinet at the edge of the nest. Only barely half an hour old, and he's already protective over her.

When he doesn't have to focus on the newborn baby, he focuses on his labor, on the seven cubs he has yet to birth. He breathes in and out deeply, squatting low in the middle of the nest when his second water finally breaks, and he heaves a sigh of relief when the pressure lets up.

He motions for Taka to come closer, and his mate approaches, touching his forehead to his as he sits in front of him. Mondo braces his hands on Taka's shoulders, puts one knee on either side of his lap and leans heavily against him. The insinuation is clear, so Taka takes a towel and carefully drapes it across his lap. This is Mondo's moment, he's the one giving birth, so the least Taka can do is make sure he's comfortable while doing so, and to let him do as he wishes.

Mondo rocks back and forth on his knees, soft, low, quiet groans leaving him as the contractions begin to pick up yet again. He leans his head against Taka's shoulder, presses his face into the crook of his neck and moans just a little louder as the contractions get stronger and faster, pulsing visibly through his body. With each one, his belly tightens, contracting rhythmically around the cubs, so Taka rubs his hands over his skin, pressing gentle kisses to his neck and shoulder.

"Talk to me," Mondo says softly after a few moments, lifting his head to look at Taka. "Talk to me like you do so sweet."

Taka gives a soft chuckle, then nods, leans in to kiss him softly before pulling back. "My love, you're doing so well. You look so incredible, and I'm sure you feel amazing."

"Haaah..." Mondo pants hotly, leans a little heavier against Taka as he feels the second cub slide into place at his cervix. "God, yes, I do. _Fuck_, oh..." He swallows heavily while Taka rubs circles on his belly.

"Easy, now. Don't be afraid to make noise," he tells him. "Vocalizing what you feel can help you."

"Yeah?" Mondo breathes out, looking over at his mate again. "You wanna know how I feel, too, don'tcha? How it feels to have your cubs?"

Taka takes a sharp little breath. "I do," he admits. "But I care much more for how _you_ feel."

Mondo lets out a low, deep moan. "God, it feels _so good._ Fuck, ah, this one's bigger, too, gotta -- gotta stretch more." A soft grunt leaves his parted lips as the baby slips down further, his own body giving gentle little pushes to stretch out his tight inner walls, to bring the baby down and out of him. Down, out, and into the world, just like his sister.

"Ahhh... oh, shit, Taka," Mondo says after a few more contractions squeeze the baby further, the head sliding past his cervix and into his birth canal, the wide head pushing solidly against his walls. "Taka, oh my God, he's gonna hit my fuckin' g-spot," he whines. "Can that -- oohh -- can that happen?"

"Most definitely," Taka replies, letting Mondo lean more against him so he can focus on the feeling deep inside of his body. "Let it happen, love. Don't fight it. Just let him come, nice and slow."

Mondo takes a couple more deep, shuddering breaths, his legs twitching farther apart, feeling so wide open and exposed already. "Ngh, oh, fuck, Taka, gettin' close, fuckin' _hell_..."

"Breathe right through," Taka instructs, continues to rub circles on his shivering belly. "Just breathe, make noise if you need to or talk, let your body push him through, take it easy. Just feel."

Mondo nods, angles his hips down towards Taka's lap and whines desperately as the baby's head goes lower, and lower yet, so slowly. Finally, the head begins to stretch right where his nerves are, oh, in absolutely no hurry at all as his thick head rubs gently at Mondo's g-spot.

He _wails_ with pleasure, throws his head back and _howls_ as he completely loses it, sobbing and cumming like he's never cum before. Taka holds him steady as he cums and cums, his body shaking as his cunt spasms and twitches, fluid squirting from him and wetting the towel as he writhes. When he finally gets enough breath to speak, he's determined to describe everything as well as he can, desperate to remember this feeling.

"T-Taka, Taka, _oh my God_, he's -- fuck, it's like -- haah, like you're in me, _hoooly shit_, fuck, oh my God, it's coming again," he cries, his arms shaking as he braces himself against Taka's shoulders. "_Fuck _I've gotta _cum_!"

"That's it, love, that's it," Taka says, watching as Mondo starts to move, to thrust his hips down and sway back and forth, holding on to the incredible pleasure. "That's it, cum for me. Cum like you never have." His voice is steady, solid, and Mondo growls out noises from deep within him while the baby's head stretches him wide.

"Guh, hnn, oohh," he growls, dropping his head low and rolling his hips. "Uh, hah, hnn, oh my _God_, Taka, please touch me, oh God, _please_ I need you _so bad_..." His words dissolve into deep, guttural grunts as he keeps shaking and thrusting, immersing himself totally and completely in the stretch of his body, as fluid slicks his thighs and drips down his legs, evidence of how amazingly powerful his orgasms are.

Taka doesn't deny him, cupping his swollen, sensitive breasts in both hands and gently stimulating his nipples. It'll help the contractions come on stronger, and get the baby to move down, past his sensitive bundle of nerves and towards his opening. Not to mention, it'll give Mondo the release he so desperately seeks.

When he finally gets what he wants, Mondo groans, then grunts and growls as he speaks again, his words directed at their unborn child. "Fuck, fuck, c'mon, get lower, c'mon, ohhh God, get -- uhhhn -- just a little more, c'mon, _oooohhh God shoulders_ \--" And he screams out his pleasure, bursts of fluid squirting from him as he arches his back, the baby's shoulders rubbing harder against his g-spot than the head had. "Fuck, aaahhh, baby, ooohhh," he grunts, getting momentary relief from the stimulation as the contraction ends. All the while, Taka keeps gently stimulating him, knowing that the strong contractions will push the baby right through, given time.

Less than thirty seconds later, and Mondo's body squeezes tight around the baby, around the massive head and shoulders, and he sobs out with pleasure as he pushes completely on instinct, spasming uncontrollably as the wave of powerful contractions and his body's pushes finally allow the baby to slip further down in his birth canal. He gets relief, and he leans against his mate, panting heavily as he comes down from the most intense high of his life.

"Wow," he whispers, looking up into Taka's eyes from where he rests his head on his chest. "Holy _shit_. That was Goddamn incredible."

"You'll feel it again, if the others are as big as this one," Taka explains, pulling his hands from his breasts and resting them on his belly, feeling the strong contractions ripple through him. "Provided they don't come as quickly."

"Fuck... I thought he was gonna come right outta me," Mondo admits, breathing slowly as he, too, rubs down on his belly with his free hand, the other still holding Taka's shoulder. "Mmm, but -- oh, gotta push right now."

"Go ahead and push," Taka tells him. "Nice and slow and easy. Let your body do most of the work."

He angles his hips down towards the towel on Taka's lap again, then gently pushes, holding the push for the duration of his contraction until it ends. Slowly, the thick head makes its way through his slick tunnel, no doubt sliding easily through thanks to the lubricant his body made only minutes before.

"Ghhn, out. Out, out, out," Mondo growls, pulling his upper body up a little more to angle his hips differently. "C'mon, baby, out. Come out, oh, come out of me."

Taka peers over Mondo's shoulder to watch as his body starts to bulge out, his cunt barely able to hold back the solid mass of their son's head for very long. He murmurs a question into Mondo's ear, and only when he nods approval does he reach around his hip, stroke his thumb along his slit, coaxing his body to open and crown the head.

Finally, his body gives in, and his folds start to pull back to reveal curly black hair, slicked with fluid and slime and lubrication from Mondo's body. He groans deeply, pushing the baby out further with each strong contraction, gasping a little as the head pulls in and out to stretch out his tight cunt. "Fuck -- ugh -- God, so good, _fuck_ \--" And his thighs quiver as he cums again, dripping fluid around the baby's head, pushing and pushing and _pushing_ until he holds a solid crown.

Taka reaches around with both hands, gently places them beneath the massive, crowning head. He's pretty amazed at how well Mondo's body is stretching, so wide around the baby's head. This cub has to be huge, bigger than his sister, but Mondo handles it expertly, breathing and pushing with each contraction. His body knows what it's doing.

"Alright, love," Taka murmurs, "push him right out. My hands are right there, I can touch him. He's big, but you can do this. Just keep pushing, my love, push him into my hands."

Mondo lets out a low, rumbling groan, following through on Taka's order and lowering his head to push, his eyes fluttering shut while he holds his belly in one hand and Taka's shoulder in the other, pushing gently but firmly against the soon-to-be-born child. He lets his body do the majority of the difficult work, losing himself in the feeling of the stretch around his son's head.

"Ah -- ah, oh, Taka, he's -- he's comin' _ooouuut_," Mondo moans, fluid splashing onto the towel. Taka quickly grabs a drier one and sets it on top, ready to be used for when the baby appears fully. "Oooohhh, Taka, _ooohhh he's comin'_ \--" A hot gush of birthing fluid signals that Mondo's cumming, too, his muscles drawing up tight before he gives a soft, blissful sigh as the baby's head is finally born.

Taka holds the head carefully, cleaning his little face, making sure he can breathe and that there's no cord around his neck. Finding nothing, he tells Mondo to push once more, to push their baby out into Taka's lap. Mondo's more than happy to comply, and Taka moves his hands down, supporting the baby's head while Mondo pushes him out, deep guttural grunts leaving him as he follows through on his body's urge to give birth.

Despite how hard he cums earlier, Mondo is gentle to the partially-born cub, moaning softly through parted lips as broad shoulders stretch his opening. _Down and out, down and out, _he repeats while his body squeezes around the cub, his skin stretching easily. It's a slow birth, but neither of them seem to mind much. The first shoulder appears nearly an hour after the head does, popping out with a hot burst of fluid and a low grunt from Mondo. Then, thirty minutes later, the second shoulder comes, fluid squirting out from around it as his father easily cums the shoulder right out.

Mondo draws himself up, grunts out "Oh, Taka, here he comes, get ready," before giving a final strong, deep push, birthing the baby out to his stomach with the first strain of his muscles, then birthing the rest of the baby with the second peak of the contraction, a slightly obscene squelching noise signifying his son's birth, umbilical cord following.

He sighs softly as he lifts himself from Taka's lap and instead sits in front of him, rubbing the newborn with a towel until he gives a gurgley little cry, melting Mondo's heart as he lifts the ten pound baby to his chest, cradling him close as he latches on to his nipple and suckles strongly. Another tiger cub, just like his sister.

They welcome their second child and first son, Michio Oowada-Ishimaru, into the world and their family with love and joy.


	3. Sankichi.

Taka watches Mondo nurse their newborn son for a little while, until the cord detaches and the cub is done nursing. Taka takes him back with his sister, then returns to find his mate focusing completely, rubbing his hands down his belly and breathing slowly, resting on his knees for the time being. His eyes are closed, but when Taka settles down in front of him, Mondo opens his eyes, pale blue-violet meeting Taka's red as he gives a soft smile.

"I want us closer, this next one," he sighs softly as a contraction pulses through him, third cub settling down low in his belly. It's another big one, just as big as the baby he just birthed. "Mmm... I wanna be on top of you."

Taka's face flushes a little, which seems silly, considering what's happening right now, but it's an involuntary reaction. "You want me on my back?" He asks. Mondo nods. "Would you like to sit on my lap, or..."

He thinks for a moment. "I'll squat first. Next one, I'll be in your lap."

Taka nods with understanding, then lies flat on his back after removing his shirt, his toned, pale skin shimmering slightly with sweat when his mate squats over him. The contractions slowly get stronger, and Mondo rocks his body along with them while Taka gently places his hands on his hips, rubbing little circles there. The pressure in his body increases, getting tighter and tighter until finally, his third waters break, gushing onto his mate's stomach with a splash.

"Ah, fuck," Mondo mutters softly, but Taka stops him.

"It's fine, I was prepared for that, more or less," Taka says. "You have nothing to worry about, love. Do whatever you need to."

Resting his hands on his knees, Mondo spreads his legs a little further apart so he can get into a deeper squat, feeling the cub slide into place at his cervix. "Oh, God, Taka," he says in a breathy moan, legs twitching. "Taka, his head's _so big_, oh God..."

"You can do this," Taka reminds him, moving one hand to stroke his belly. "Just focus on birthing him. Listen to your body and push him out."

Mondo nods, his lips parting to groan softly as he lifts himself up a bit, keeping his hands on his knees to steady himself, then slowly dropping back down low. His expression is focused, determined, and very calm, even as his movements get the baby to move past his cervix, broad head pushing through his slick walls in a familiar manner.

Knowing what to expect now, Mondo doesn't stop moving, instead guiding Taka's hands towards his swollen cunt and hard clit. "Touch me," he orders, nearly breathless. "Touch me, feel me while your baby comes out." His words melt into a moan, and Taka can only nod, one hand thumbing at his clit while he carefully pushes two fingers of his other hand deep into his mate.

The tight wetness makes Taka gasp a little, and then he feels the solid mass of the cub's head pushing down, having breached his open cervix and making its way through his birth canal. It's an amazing feeling, and he can only imagine what Mondo must feel like as he grunts and moans on top of him, more fluid splashing onto his stomach.

Mondo chews his lower lip a bit with focus as slowly, very slowly, the cub's huge head stretches him wide. He whimpers softly, knowing what's coming, legs shaking with anticipation as the baby creeps closer to his g-spot. "Taka, get ready," he mumbles a few moments before. "I'm -- about to --"

He doesn't get to finish as the top of the cub's head brushes his g-spot, instead simply crying out "ah, ah, ah!" as the first wave of orgasm crashes into him hard. He sways and moves, up and down on Taka's hand, howling his pleasure as he tosses his head back, his body spasming around both his mate and his unborn child.

Taka isn't prepared for just how tight Mondo gets while he pushes and cums, his fingers slipping easily even so in and out while he practically fucks himself on his hand.

"Hoooooh, _ooooooh_," Mondo practically roars out as he cums and doesn't stop, lubricant and birthing fluid alike flowing out of him. "Taka, Taka, aaaaahhhh, Gooood, he's -- fuuuck, so biiiig!" His focus is wholly on how he feels, and that's incredibly good at the moment. "Hah, oh, oh, your baby, oh my Goood --"

"Oh, Mondo," Taka sighs, keeping his eyes flickering between his legs and face. He's in complete bliss right now, orgasmic pleasure written on his face as he moves, his body working to squeeze the massive cub through him. "Mondo, my love, you've never been more beautiful than you are right now."

Mondo moans in response, tosses his head back to howl out "Gaah, baby!" as the contraction of his muscles makes the head slip past his g-spot. He pants with momentary relief, but still doesn't stop moving, keeping Taka's fingers in him as deep as they can go without pushing against the baby, thighs shaking and shimmering with slick fluid. "Fuck... aaahhh..."

His hands push harder against his knees as his body tightens again, and this time the shoulders rub harshly against his g-spot, causing him to scream, spasm, and cum, jaw dropping as he moans and wails. It feels _incredible_, like nothing could ever possibly match up. Eventually, though, his body squeezes the shoulders through, deeper into his birth canal and thus past his spot.

Now, he wholly focuses on giving birth, on pushing out the cub inside of him. "Taka," he growls low. "Keep touchin', feel his head while he comes out." Mondo drops into a deep squat once more, grunting as his body gives a series of quick pushes, the cub slipping right through his tunnel.

Taka feels the thick, solid head of their son as he starts to appear, holding his fingers just in front of Mondo's bulging cunt, fluid spraying from around the baby's head as he moans. Taka gently rubs along his slit, fingers wet and slick and coaxing his body to open once again. And he responds, throaty grunts leaving him as he pushes uncontrollably, his folds pulling back to reveal the beautiful full head of dark hair. Their third child.

"Taaakaaa," he moans, body spasming tight. "Guh, uh, haaah, ooohhh, fuuuuck, _cumming_ \--" And he does, squirting fluid audibly onto his mate's stomach. Taka takes a shaky breath, traces his fingers along his stretched skin. "Ahn~ feels so good!"

"You're doing amazing," Taka breathes. Mondo pushes the crowning head out a little more. "That's it, that's it, push him right out."

"Oooohhh, _haaaaah, God -- ughn!_" His face contorts with incredible pleasure as the head is pushed to the forehead, and then the baby turns within him. "Oh my God, Taka, he's -- oh, he's _turning_ oh my God, fuck, haaaah, he's face up, holy _shit_, _aaaaaahhhhh_!" A high shriek leaves him as his body pushes completely on its own, his body bouncing up and down as he feels the face drag across his clit. Taka supports the crowning head, the massive, massive head, even when Mondo drops low into a squat over Taka's stomach and heaves out a few good, strong pushes, the head fully born against his stomach.

He heaves in breaths while Taka praises him, letting the cub's head rest against him. "Good job, good job Mondo, you're very nearly there, get ready to push."

"_Oooooohhhhhnnnn, fuuuuck, _gonna _cuuum_," he moans, feeling the orgasm building deep inside of him as he keeps squatting low, knowing that the baby is going to be either pushed or cummed out, and wanting him to be close to his father when it happens. "Gonna cum, uuuhhh, Taka catch him--"

"I've got you," Taka assures him. "I've got him. I'm here for both of you." He gently supports the head while Mondo's body contracts, hard, and he wails and rocks with orgasm. More fluid squirts from his tight cunt, lubricating the already-slippery body, the shoulders starting to slide right out into Taka's waiting hands.

He cums the first shoulder out, then grunts lowly as the second shoulder squirts out as well. He then proceeds to cum every inch of the baby out, the slippery, wet body sliding from his cunt onto Taka's stomach with a final gush of birthing fluid and lubricant.

Mondo gasps in breaths for a few moments as Taka cleans the baby, then takes the second ten-pound cub when he starts to cry, nestling the hungry baby against his breast, the cub wasting no time in latching onto one of his swollen nipples so that he can feed.

Their second son, Sankichi Oowada-Ishimaru, enters the world with the help of both of his fathers.


	4. Takako.

It's almost hard to believe that Mondo's given birth to three cubs so far, and by the time Taka settles their third tiger cub with his siblings, the fourth is well on the way to being born, too. Mondo's being pushed deeper and deeper into the sweet fog of arousal and release with each birth, his body only growing more sensitive every time a new cub is squeezed out. Not to mention the sheer size of each cub; Mondo is by no means a small person, and neither is Taka, but even men his size can have trouble pushing out such large cubs.

Mondo sits on Taka's lap when he returns and lies flat, guides his hands to his thighs so Taka can gently rub them, coaxing them apart while Mondo strokes down on his belly, waiting for the fourth waters to break and the cub to engage. It takes about thirty minutes for it to happen, and Mondo grunts as water flows from his cunt onto Taka's stomach, then groans when he feels the massive, strong head pushing at his cervix. This birth is going to be slow, he can feel it deep within him and with the cub's wide girth. He won't be surprised if this cub is the biggest.

All the while, Taka keeps gently rubbing Mondo's thighs, thinking about how different he is now from just a few hours ago when he gave birth to the first. It seems like each one has made him bolder, more willing to explore the feelings inside of him. Taka doesn't mind it one bit.

"Haaah, nngh," Mondo pants hotly after a few moments. "God, Taka, I'm not even _pushing_ but she's comin' down, my _God_..."

"That's good, it means your body is getting strong enough to push on its own," Taka explains. "Not surprising, you're almost halfway through now, each cub has been well over eight pounds, and you've cum each one out."

"Fuck, I have, haven't I?" Mondo mumbles softly, rolling his hips against his mate. His thighs tremble a little as Taka keeps them spread while his body rocks with the strong contractions. "God, I don't wanna _stop_."

Taka gives a soft laugh. "Then don't. Keep doing what you're doing, it's working. Try letting this one come on her own, but listen to your body. If you must push, then push."

Mondo nods slowly, then relaxes against his mate's knees, breathing in and out slowly. "Tell me -- tell me what it looks like, when the baby comes out."

Taka strokes his inner thigh gently. "Of course, love, of course. You can trust me."

For about an hour, they stay like this, Mondo taking deep, easy breaths as his body squeezes the enormous cub through his cervix on its own, pushing it right through his slick birth canal with ease. He parts his legs further, cunt twitching as fluid flows from him. "She's -- she's gettin' close..."

Taka nods. "Are you going to try to push her through faster?"

Mondo shakes his head. "Nah, I'm gonna let her come. See how many times I can cum." He gives a soft laugh that melts into a little moan as the cub slips down further. "Oh, God... oh, Taka, fuck, here it comes..."

He can tell easily when the cub slides into place, when his walls tighten and push the broad head against every sensitive spot inside of Mondo. That big head can hit everything, and Mondo wails out the first orgasm as his muscles clench tight.

"Ooooo_ooaaaah_," he howls out, body shaking as he cums, squirting fluid onto Taka's stomach. Taka holds his thighs apart, watching as his cunt twitches every time his body tightens.

"Yes, yes, that's it Mondo," Taka says, watching him writhe in pleasure. "Good job, yes, you're doing so well, just let her come out. She's going to come right out, just you watch."

"Haaah, a-aah --" He lifts himself up a bit, his whole body trembling as birth fluid and lubricant squirts out of him, his cry rising in pitch as he continues, "-- aaaaahhhh! Ah, ah, _aaahh_, oh my _God_, oh, oh, she's --" Mondo cuts himself off as his body spasms, then continues, "-- _fuck_, she's _turning_, she's _moving_, ooohhhh my God --"

"Good, good, she's positioning herself to come easier," Taka says. He watches as the skin where Mondo's heavy belly meets his groin bulges with the baby's head, and then starts to move down. "Just be gentle. She's going to come right out."

Mondo gives a high, wailing cry while his body twitches and spasms uncontrollably, then gives a series of low grunts as his inner walls contract to squeeze the baby through. "Oh God, oh -- oh _shoulders!_" He screams, his movements completely uncontrolled as fluid gushes from his tight cunt. Indeed, the shoulders are pushing roughly against his g-spot, all while his slick tunnel squeezes around the baby in an attempt to push her down. "Haaahn, ugh, guh, _uhhhhnnn_," he moans as his body finally squeezes her thick body past, a good thirty minutes of relentless orgasm later. "Hah... hah..."

"Your face was beautiful," Taka tells him as he comes down from his high. "I hope you feel as good as you look."

"I _do_," Mondo moans, and now his cunt is bulging outwards, holding back an enormous head. "Oh, fuck... Taka, touch me, oh, here she comes--"

Mondo hooks a hand under his knee to keep himself spread while Taka rubs gently at his folds, murmuring "Come now, little one, your fathers want to meet you." His tone is so soft, Mondo gives a soft whimper that quickly turns into a series of rapid grunts as his body starts to open and reveal the slick, slimy, wet head full of black curls. Every part of his body tells him _don't push, don't push, let her come as she will, and you will cum too_, so he doesn't push, letting his body do the hard work.

The baby's head stretches him slowly, the push and pull of her head against his stretching skin almost too much for him to take, but he doesn't cum just yet. He's got to wait for just the right time, so that he can cum her body out instead of pushing.

"Mondo," Taka whispers, in complete awe of his mate's abilities. "She is -- she is stretching you, oh, you look so beautiful -- her head is nearly fully crowned. She has your curls." Mondo pants hotly, reaches down and gently strokes the top of the baby's head with his fingers, feeling the soft curly hair for himself. "You aren't pushing? Not at all?"

Mondo shakes his head. "No, 'm not, she's comin' all on her own." Taka's amazement grows at Mondo's words, and he pulls his hand back, hooks it back under his knee. "Keep talkin'."

"Your body is so incredible," he continues. "So strong, getting her out like that. You're doing so well, oh, Mondo..."

"Mmm, ohh, gonna cum, gonna cum her head out--" Mondo grunts out, just in time as he growls and grunts, loud "hah, uh, uhn" sounds as he cums and cums hard, her head coming right out, being born with a slick noise. "Oooh, Gooood," he moans shakily. "Taka, haaah, she's comin' -- gonna cum --"

"I've got her," Taka says softly, holding the massive head in his hands, wondering how on Earth Mondo was able to get it out without pushing. He cleans her face, checks her neck for a cord, then gives him the all clear. "Alright, love. Cum her out for me."

Mondo roars with orgasm, crying out "ooooooaaaaah!" as his body contracts, the sheer strength of his body on full display as he cums out her first shoulder, grunting "ahh, second one" as the second shoulder squirts out with a burst of fluid. He pants, pulls his legs back as far as they'll go, then grunts and moans "haaaah, she's -- I'm -- _cumming_!" as he does exactly that, cumming out the rest of her thick body in one smooth motion, another slick noise and burst of fluid signifying her incredible birth.

He's more than a little dazed, but he snaps to attention as soon as his daughter starts to cry on Taka's stomach, lifting her slippery eleven-pound body up and to his breast so she can latch on to a nipple and feed. "Jesus fuckin' _Christ_, this kid is huge."

"Yes, she's our biggest one," Taka agrees. "You did very, very well. Good job, love."

Takako Oowada-Ishimaru takes an impressive three hours to come into the world, but her fathers will certainly never forget a single moment of it.


	5. Koki.

Mondo is still very much aroused from the last birth, so when Taka takes their daughter back with her siblings, by the time he returns, he finds his mate in a low squat, hands on his knees, moaning softly. It's the sight, sound, and smell of a man deep in the throes of labor.

What a beautiful sight to return to.

Taka crouches down next to him, rubs a hand over his belly. Mondo groans softly in response. "You couldn't wait for me, could you?" He asks quietly. Mondo shakes his head slowly, rolls his hips and gives a deep moan.

"No, baby, I'm -- ugh -- sorry," Mondo says, another contraction causing him to grunt deeply.

Taka leans in, brushes a few strands of hair from his mate's face. "Love, there is nothing to be sorry for. This is your birth, not mine. You do it however you see fit." He kisses his cheek softly, and Mondo gives a little whimper, his legs trembling.

"Ughn... talk to me," he manages to moan out. "Ah... gentle. Nice -- nice n' easy."

Taka nods in understanding, rubbing gentle circles on Mondo's contracting belly. "You are so beautiful," he murmurs. "So strong, giving birth to our cubs. Look at you." He moans, rocking back and forth on his heels. Fluid splashes onto the towel beneath him, and they both know it won't be long now, his body already starting to rhythmically contract and push, push, push the baby's head into his cervix and birth canal. "You're about to have our fifth child. You look amazing."

Mondo whimpers a little, drops a little lower to be closer to the soft cushioned floor of the nest. "Ah, hn, Taka~" He moans out, his expression completely calm and relaxed. "Taka, I wanna -- ahn -- I wanna catch this one."

"Of course. Go right ahead, love." All the while, Taka keeps gently rubbing his belly while he lets his body push the baby out, dripping fluids onto the towel. "You're doing beautifully. Tell me how you feel."

"Oh, God, oh, he's -- stretchin' me, God, so far," Mondo whines. "He's big, oh, God, _so big_. Gotta be -- gotta be ten pounds. _Ooohhh, _my God, ohh, ah, cumming --" He whimpers, high in his chest, then a splash of fluid leaves his body and soaks the towel further. Not a moment later, he moves his hands from his knees and stretches his arms above his head, bearing himself to his mate as he roars and shakes with orgasm, giving a strong, solid push.

The push frees another gush of fluid, and he keeps his hands above his head while he pulls his body up, then squats low to push again, moaning as he rocks his body, squeezing the cub down further through his tight, slick tunnel. "Ooooaaaahhh, haaaah, uhn, ahn~" he grunts out, low and primal and raw.

It's a messy, wet, beautiful birth. The two of them love every second of it.

More fluid sprays from him, and he blows air through his lips as he puts his hands on his chest, carefully kneading each breast with his hands and rubbing his fingers over his hard nipples. "Guh, uh, hooooh, ooohhh, uhn~! Uhn, uhn, ugh!" He grunts through his teeth, a stream of fluid squirting from him. Then, his face melts into nothing but pure pleasure, lips wrapped in a loud "oooooo!" as his body spasms and cums, the cub inside of him pushing his head into his g-spot.

"Mondo," Taka breathes out. "You are simply incredible."

"Hooah, feels good, ahn~" Mondo moans in response. He thrusts his hips desperately, giving a deep, strong push, shuddering and cumming as the baby slips past his g-spot, squirting out more fluid. "Ohhhh-hoooo, Taka, haaah, I'm -- ohhh -- I'm _giving birth!_" He wails. His hands fly from his heavy breasts down between his legs, giving low grunts and growls as his cunt bulges with his son's huge head. Another hot gush of birthing fluid leaves him as his folds start to open, a slick black head of hair appearing with no trouble at all.

Taka rubs Mondo's belly, completely engrossed in the scene unfolding before him. His mate, giving in completely to arousal and the need to birth. Pushing out their fifth cub into his own hands. He can't even speak at the beauty of this moment, especially not when Mondo looks up and into his eyes.

"Am I -- am I doin' good?" He asks softly. Taka nods immediately.

"You're doing amazing. I want to see you catch our little boy."

Mondo pants hotly, nods, and squats low, grunting with effort as he pushes the huge, broad, thick head out from his tight cunt and into his waiting hands. As desperately as he wants to give birth, he's gentle with the cub, running his thumb soothingly over the top of the baby's head while he comes out. More fluid splashes between his legs, and he gives another grunt as the forehead slips out of him. "Okay, okay, alright -- hngh -- c'mon, come out. Just -- just a little more, c'mon, c'moooon." He lets out a few heavy pants, squirting more fluid as the head squeezes out further into his hands. "C'mooon, ooooh, baaaaby~"

Finally, Mondo gives a little "ah!" as the head pops out between his legs with a hot gush of birthing fluid. He breathes out between his lips, in through his nose and out through his mouth, keeping himself calm and the atmosphere peaceful as he births their son. He checks for a cord around the baby's neck, and sighs with relief when he finds none, legs lightly trembling as he works to push out the rest of the body.

"Guooooh, ooohhh, c'moooon, come doooown," Mondo grunts, a little more of the baby sliding from his body. "Oh God, ooohhh Gooood, here we go, ooohhhh~" He moans more of the baby out, the first shoulder starting to appear and slide forward as Mondo gives light pushes. More fluid leaks out, and Taka rests a towel beside him for when the baby is fully born. He murmurs out a soft "thank you" before returning his attention to the emerging cub, giving a low bellow of "uhhhn, guuuuhh~" as the first shoulder is born. The baby rotates, and he carefully holds him while he does, grunting a soft "Aaaoohhh, oooo, come on shoulders," while he works to birth the second. When the baby is in the right position, he begins to gently push out the second shoulder. It arrives just as slowly as the first, Mondo panting hotly as the baby is half born, holding him in his hands.

The little one gives a few wet coughs, then starts to cry, and Mondo laughs a little. "Don't cry, it's okay, Daddy's got you," he soothes, cupping his head with one hand and supporting his thick body with the other, working to push out every inch. He's not struggling, just working carefully to birth his child. "Ooooh, oooohhh, oh here he comes~!" With a deep, low, guttural grunt, and a final hot splash of fluid, Mondo heaves out a huge push, seeing his baby boy born safely into his hands, already crying loudly.

Mondo holds the baby close to his chest, rocking back and forth and gasping in breaths as he cleans the baby with the dry towel. He guides the newborn to his heavy breast, and as soon as he smells his father's milk, he quiets, latching onto a swollen nipple and suckling loudly. Mondo looks over at Taka and gives a soft, breathy laugh as Taka threads his fingers through his messy hair, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

"How was that?" He asks softly.

Taka shivers. "I want to see you do that again on top of me."

Koki Oowada-Ishimaru enters the world peacefully, beautifully, and loved, sheltered in his father's hands and with all of his heart, as well.


	6. Kanehisa.

As soon as Mondo is done nursing Koki, Taka has to hurry to put him with his siblings, because his body is deeply, completely consumed by the arousal of birth, and he's _not_ going to wait for his mate. As soon as Taka returns and lies next to him, Mondo sits in his lap, spreads his legs, and pants hotly. Not fifteen seconds later, his sixth waters break, and their sixth cub is on the way. Though there's only three left, his belly is still massive and heavy, signifying that the cubs inside must be huge.

After a few seconds, Mondo speaks again. "Talk to me like you do when we fuck," he orders, his voice low and serious. Taka nods, reaches up and presses his hands against Mondo's thighs, spreading them wider. He really does have wonderfully wide hips, perfect for birthing their cubs.

"You're going to give birth to this cub on me," Taka says, rubbing his thumbs against Mondo's thighs. "You are going to push, and cum, and _cum_, and keep cumming because of me. You will feel like you've never felt before. Understand?"

Mondo nods, completely obedient for the time he's under Taka's spell. "Yes," he whimpers out, holding his belly with both hands as it contracts, hard. "Haah... aaaah..."

"Tell me where the baby is," Taka says, his voice still soft, but commanding nonetheless while he keeps his mate's legs spread.

"H-he's... _oh_ he's at -- m-my cervix," Mondo whines. "His head is -- pushin' _hard_, oh, he wants to come out. Wants -- wants to be born. _Aaaahhhh..._"

"Don't push," Taka tells him, lifting his hand and tracing a finger along Mondo's twitching cunt. Birth fluid drips out of him as he moans beautifully. "Let your body bring him down. Only push when you can't hold him back anymore." Mondo swallows and nods. "Good boy. Keep telling me where our baby is."

"Ugh... uhn, m-my body's -- pushin' him down," Mondo replies, voice shaking. "Haaahn, i-it's so tight, inside, h-he's... movin' real slow, oohhh. F-feels good, feels _so good._ Ughn..."

Mondo's face reflects complete bliss, and Taka gives a soft chuckle. "That's the face I like to see. Go ahead and cum, cum because of our baby."

Mondo grunts out with his orgasm, fluid squirting from him out onto Taka's stomach as he gently inserts his fingers into his tight, warm cunt. Mondo whines as Taka angles his fingers up, eventually brushing his fingertips against the solid head of their cub. He feels the baby's head shift slightly, and Mondo grunts but doesn't cum, not until Taka says he can. "Good boy, good, good. Focus on that feeling, how it feels as our baby comes out of you."

His tunnel contracts hard around the baby and Taka's fingers, and he pulls out just a bit so the baby's head can come down further, not wanting to hurt either his mate or the cub. He studies Mondo's face, watching as he pants, fighting the urge to push and cum, but clearly enjoying the sensations deep inside of him. "That's it, Mondo. Lose yourself in that feeling as you give birth for me. Remember how that feels."

"F-feels --" Mondo swallows heavily, tilts his head back. "Feels _good_~!"

"That's it, yes, that's it." Taka smiles up at his mate. "Cum, but don't you dare push."

Mondo howls with orgasm, his legs trembling as he keeps them spread, hot fluid gushing out from around Taka's hand, the baby moving down further in his birth canal. "T-Taka, Taka, he's gonna -- he's gonna get my --" Mondo ends his sentence with a moan, the baby's head dangerously close to his spot, and definitely thick and wide enough to trigger a reaction.

"Keep cumming, but let only your body push him out," Taka orders. Mondo wails, deep in his chest as his hips buck wildly, completely losing himself in the feeling of his baby's head stimulating his g-spot. Taka uses his free hand to reach up, to gently squeeze one of his breasts, to rub his nipple. "Let me feel you as your contractions get stronger. I want to feel you, I want to _see_ you lose control."

"Oh, oh oh oh, haaah, s-so strong -- they're so strong, Taka, he's -- _oooohhhh_, he's movin' down -- _ah, ah, shoulders!_" And yet again, he spasms wildly, the baby's shoulders making him cum, and cum, and _cum_ until he feels like he can't, and then he feels Taka's hand at his breast and he cums again anyway. Unable to push, he simply has to wait as the shoulders stretch him out, until the rhythmic squeezing of his tunnel forces the baby down and out. Thankfully, the nipple stimulation makes the contractions come harder, and Mondo grunts as Taka pulls his fingers out of him, amniotic fluid gushing from his cunt when he does.

"Guh, huh, ahn~" Mondo grunts, moving his hips desperately. His body contracts hard, squeezes the baby down further. His cunt starts to bulge, the massive head directly behind it. "Ohn, oh, oh, ugh -- huuuuhhhn, oooaaaah, Taka, I wanna push! Please, let me push!"

"Not yet," Taka replies, sensing that he's not quite there yet. "Not until you can't hold him back anymore. Not because you _want_ to, but because you _have_ to."

"Haaaahn..." Mondo bucks his hips, more fluid squirting out of him, reaching Taka's chest. Taka pulls him closer, further up, putting his hands on his hips and keeping him spread wide open. "Hnnngh... Taka _please!_"

"You're almost there," Taka says, watching as his folds twitch and pull back. Another full head of curly black hair greets him. "Almost, almost."

Completely desperate, Mondo thrusts his hips, but he still hasn't told Taka to stop, doesn't think he's going to because -- because, oh, because there's that _urge_, that deep, primal, instinctual urge: _push. Deliver your child._

"_Taka!_" He screams, in complete and utter pleasure, losing himself completely to the need to give birth.

"Push," Taka orders. He takes Mondo's hands, gently puts them down in front of the emerging child. "Push, push, _push_. Right into your hands."

Mondo wails, pushing uncontrollably, Taka keeping his thighs spread wide apart for the huge baby as he emerges slowly, even with the force of Mondo's pushes. He grunts, starting out low and increasing in pitch, loud guttural "guh, ugh, guh, guh, hngh, ahn~ ohn~" sounds leaving him with each desperate push. His hands stay right where Taka left them, and they both watch as, slowly, the enormous head poking him wide open, then finally yielding to Mondo's pushing, starting to come forward.

Now, Mondo realizes Taka's plan. He must've realized just how big the baby was when he felt him, and knew that Mondo would need to both cum and push _hard_ to get him out. "Haaaahn, Taka!" Mondo cries out, cupping his hands around the slowly crowning head as it stretches him impossibly wide. His body crowns perfectly, his skin stretched beautifully around the head. "Aaaaah-haaaaah, s-so good, oooohhhnnn~"

He pushes, and pushes, and _pushes_ the big baby through, Taka encouraging him, saying "That's it, love, that's it, come on, big push. Big push, push him right out."

Mondo's body shakes with orgasm as he cums yet again, hot fluid splashing out from around the emerging head onto Taka's chest, guttural grunts and moans showing Mondo's pleasure as he births their son onto his father's chest. Along with the intense orgasm, he _pushes_, and the baby's head pops out with another gush of fluid. "Guh... ughn..." Mondo grunts, focusing completely on giving birth as he guides the massively broad shoulders out of him. "_Out, out, get out!_" Mondo howls, finally birthing the first shoulder, then the second with a sigh of relief. His body rippling with a final massive orgasm, Mondo both pushes and cums, birthing fluid gushing out of his body as his body gives in and gives birth to the huge eleven and a half pound baby, his body sliding out from Mondo's womb to Taka's chest.

As soon as he's born, he scrunches his face with displeasure and begins to cry, his lungs healthy and clear as Mondo lifts him up with trembling arms and holds him, guides his head to his chest so he can take his nipple in his mouth and nurse. He's so mind-blowingly huge, Mondo heaves a deep, heavy sigh of relief. This _has_ to be the biggest one of the litter.

"Thank you," Mondo breathes out to Taka while their cub suckles noisily. He's a tiger cub, so it's no wonder he's enormous. "I prob'ly woulda' pushed this little shit out for hours if it weren't for you."

"You still could have birthed him without my help, it was you who did all the work," Taka chuckles softly. "You did beautifully, my love."

Kanehisa Oowada-Ishimaru isn't born easily, but his birth is incredible for many reasons neither of his fathers will ever forget.


	7. Futoshi.

The cubs are coming more rapidly now, that much is obvious by the short amount of time between when Kanehisa stops nursing, to when Mondo's seventh water breaks. There's only two cubs left in him, and after Kanehisa's incredible yet very fast and overwhelming birth, Mondo wants the last two to come slowly and gently, like the fifth cub did. Taka helps him lie on his side on their soft bed, using several pillows to prop one of his legs up in order to keep his hips open for the baby to pass through.

Leaning his head against the mountain of pillows behind him, Mondo breathes out slowly, taking in the new sensations his new position gives him. A soft moan leaves him as a gentle contraction pulses slowly through his body, as though obeying his wishes for a slow and easy birth.

Taka sits beside him, gently strokes his belly while they both wait for the moment when their cub begins to appear. Mondo looks very much at ease and very peaceful for the moment, with his legs spread wide, body gently shivering with the mild contractions every few minutes.

"You look incredible," Taka tells him after a few moments.

Mondo gives a breathy laugh. "I prob'ly feel better than that," he admits.

They sit in silence for about an hour, until Mondo's body rocks with a strong, sudden orgasm, his muscles drawing tight as he cums, hot fluid gushing from him and coating his thighs as he feels the baby's head at his cervix. "Ahn~ 's time, Taka."

Taka gently reaches out to take Mondo's hand, and he does, squeezing slowly as he lets out a long, slow breath. Then, Mondo gives a low grunt as he starts to push, helping his body to squeeze the large cub past his cervix and into his tight, slick tunnel. Although this baby is big, he's nowhere near as big as his older brother, and Mondo sighs with relief even as the cub slowly pushes his way through his birth canal.

"He's smaller," Mondo confirms to Taka. He adjusts his position slightly, giving a few grunts when he cums once more, fluid splashing out of him and onto the towels around him. "Ugh -- nine, maybe ten pounds."

"That's good." Taka rubs Mondo's belly with his free hand. "Very good. You take it easy."

Mondo nods, sighs blissfully as the contractions begin to get stronger, pushing the cub right through his body, down and out of him. He shudders as the head draws near to his spot, gently squeezing Taka's hand with each pulse of pleasure, moaning softly. His muscles squeeze tight, but not too tight as the thick head rests against his spot, his legs trembling as he holds them spread, squirting fluid as he cums. "Ah, hnn, ooohh, feels different -- hnn -- feels _good_~" He grunts out. "Haaah, God, oh... fuck..." Taka leans over to kiss the top of his head as the shoulders squeeze against his spot, while Mondo whimpers, grunts, and cums.

This is the longest the cub rests against his g-spot, and in any other position Mondo would be howling with pleasure, but while he's still feeling good, he just rocks his hips gently and cums, a few spurts of fluid leaving him when he does. It's another wet, messy, and calm birth that they both find beautiful.

"Oh... oh, head's -- head's comin' out," Mondo grunts after a few more minutes of his body squeezing rhythmically around the baby. "Ughn, Taka, mirror."

Taka nods, grabs the small mirror they used at the beginning of his labor and positions it between his legs, so Mondo doesn't have to move too far to see it. "You're coming along wonderfully," Taka tells him, rubs his hand along his belly as his legs and cunt twitch visibly.

Then, finally, Mondo watches as his cunt bulges around the baby's head, as his body stretches and prepares to birth his seventh child. He groans softly, watching in the mirror as his folds open, a thick mass of slick dark hair being revealed between his legs. "Taka..." he breathes out, looking over at his mate in awe. Taka smiles back at him, and then he looks back down towards the mirror.

Mondo gives a light push to help the baby on his way out, stretching easily around the large head. He stretches and stretches, God, there's no resistance at all in his body as he watches himself come to a full crown in the mirror. Mondo gives a little soft laugh. "Wow. He's got a lotta hair." Taka nods, and Mondo takes a deep breath, opens his hips a little more by spreading his legs farther, and gives a solid, gentle push.

"Ahn~" The baby slides right out to his forehead, slick and easy, giving his father no trouble at all. "Hah, God, cumming --" Mondo says softly, his legs gently shaking with his orgasm as fluid squirts from around the baby's head. "_Ooohhh..._"

Mondo pants a little, hot breaths escaping him, an expression of pure bliss and pleasure on his face as he gently squeezes the cub out further. He looks so beautiful, Taka thinks, he's too lucky to have this man by his side.

The widest part of the baby's head stretches and crowns Mondo for nearly an hour, then he pushes, gentle and slow, cumming as the baby's upturned face passes by his swollen clit. He gives a few quiet "_ah, ah, ahn~_"s before the head pops out and rests against his thigh, a wet, heavy weight. Mondo reaches down to support the slick head, the neck squirting out right after. He checks to make sure the baby is safe, and when he's sure it is, he leans into Taka's gentle belly rubs and starts the process of birthing the shoulders.

While the shoulders are broad, they're slippery from all the fluid, and Mondo pants hotly as he cums the first shoulder out with a soft _pop_, his thigh supporting the shoulder while his hand holds the baby's head. "Ughn~ Taka, look," he grunts, his eyes never once leaving the mirror as he cums out the second shoulder, the half-born cub resting between his legs, entirely peaceful just as his fathers are. Taka gently squeezes Mondo's hand in response, watching as his next gentle push sees the baby slide out to the chest.

"Haaahn, oh, Taka, our baaaby~" Mondo whines softly, giving one more gentle push, his son slipping all the way out of him with a hot rush of birthing fluid following. "Oh... oh, there he is. God that was perfect."

He sits up and gently picks up the baby, letting him cough and cry before guiding his head to his breast. He takes his nipple in his mouth and suckles quietly, Mondo letting Taka hold them both close.

Futoshi Oowada-Ishimaru is born quietly and peacefully on the bed he was conceived on, a moment of passion that led to this moment of beauty.


	8. Takamori.

Almost exactly thirty minutes after Futoshi's birth, his cord detaches and he stops suckling, and Mondo's final water breaks, gushing from him in one big rush as he hands the baby to Taka. He gives a soft little grunt, holds his belly in his hands as he waits for his mate to return, laboring easily on the bed. He thinks back to the past nine months, to this experience of birthing his cubs.

Perhaps it might not be so bad to do this all again. Weres have the ability to get pregnant a month after birth, and Mondo shivers as he thinks of himself and Taka with ten month old cubs, then heavily pregnant with another litter. He wants that, desperately.

Taka returns, lies flat on the bed as Mondo squats low and deep over his chest. Taka reaches up, puts a hand on Mondo's contracting belly and smiles gently at him.

"I -- I want you -- to knock me up again," Mondo admits as the next contraction surges through him, incredibly strong, but not yet bringing with it the urge to push. "As soon as we can. Swear on my life, I'm serious."

Taka looks a little surprised, but he nods, his smile growing. "If that's what you want, I can do that for you."

Mondo nods, his legs shivering with want as he pants quietly, waiting for the moment when he has no choice but to give into his body's deep urge to give birth.

It takes an hour and a half of strong contractions before he feels it, completely rocking his body as Mondo groans. "Oh, oh Taka, fuck, put your fingers in me. I wanna fuck myself on your hand as this baby comes out."

Entirely unable to resist his mate, Taka gently slides his slick fingers deep into Mondo's cunt, feeling as his body contracts around him, starting to push, to bring their last child into the world. Mondo gives a couple of soft grunts, panting out "_hah, hah, hah_" as hot fluid squirts out around Taka's hand. When he feels ready, he starts to move, lifting himself up and then squatting back down, moaning loud and low as he moves up and down on his mate's fingers.

Carefully, Taka scissors his fingers out, curling them gently as he searches for those sweet spots that make his mate cum hard. Mondo lets out a shaky cry as Taka finds them, his sensitive, laboring body squeezing tight around his fingers as he cums and cums. The orgasm pushes the last baby's massive head right into Mondo's cervix, and he pants heavily.

"Ghhn, nngh, gonna -- gonna cum him out," Mondo grunts. "_Fuck_, feels like he's gonna -- gonna shoot right out."

"I've got him if he does," Taka reassures him. "But if he comes slowly, we'll catch him together."

Mondo swallows heavily and nods, then moans as he moves faster, his body bouncing up and down on his mate's hand as his body pushes the baby down into his tunnel, ready, waiting, and slick. The seven other cubs have prepared him for this, and he whines, wanting this birth to last as the baby pushes hard against his walls.

"_Haaahn -- oooohhh_," he growls, feeling the head descend into his spot. "Ooo! Ooo!" He whines as his body contracts, harder than ever before, squeezing tight around the baby, feeling his thick, slippery body start to turn slowly within him. "Hooooh -- oooohhh Gooood, Taka, he's -- oooo -- gonna be face up! Oh my God, gonna cum~!"

And cum he does, losing himself completely in the orgasm as he shakes and fucks himself on Taka's hand, body twitching and spasming wildly as he forces the baby down further. "_Ahhhh, _I love you, so much!" He sobs out.

"I love you, too, so very much," Taka answers, making sure to pull his fingers back as the baby's head presses against them.

Mondo whimpers, coming down from his high as his body does all the pushing, the huge baby sliding easily down through his tunnel, the head making way for the broad shoulders. "Uu-uuuuhhh, ohhh, Taka get ready, I feel him -- ugh -- in my cunt!" Sure enough, he's starting to bulge out, the head rubbing against his folds as he cums again helplessly, completely at the mercy of his own body. Fluid squirts hard out of him onto Taka's chest, and he doesn't stop moving, though he does keep his hips close to his mate's chest, thrusting down to help the child descend.

He wails, feeling a contraction ripple through his belly under his fingers, and Taka spreads his thighs, holds his legs back while the baby finally appears. A beautiful, perfect little head, with slick black hair. "_Haaahn, aaahhh, _I feel him comin' out~"

"He is, love, he's coming," Taka murmurs softly, watching the slippery wet head begin to emerge without Mondo ever having to push. "Yes, you are incredible. Absolutely incredible."

Pure bliss and pleasure washes over Mondo's face as Taka holds him up and keeps him spread, able to just relax and feel their son emerge. "Gah, hah, ah, ah, ah, _haaaah_~" He grunts and breathes out, thick spurts of fluid squirting out from around the big head. "Uhn~ feels so good~"

Even through all of this, the scene is peaceful as the head comes to a full, perfect crown between Mondo's legs. "Gah, hah, cumming~"

The pure force of his next orgasm makes the head slide out to the forehead, Mondo whimpering and writhing as the brow and face push hard against his cunt and clit. "Guuuhhh, I feel his face!"

"Come on, darling," Taka breathes, his own voice shaking. "Cum for me. Show me how good you feel and cum his head right out."

Mondo gives a low moan, then _roars_ an orgasm as the thick head pops completely out of him with a slick noise, his legs shaking as he cums the head out and keeps cumming uncontrollably. "Oooooaaaaaahhhhh, haaaaah, ohhhh, he's -- haaaah -- makin' me feel so good~!"

"That's it, put your hands down, feel him come right out," Taka murmurs. "Let him come right onto my chest, I've got you both."

"Nnnaaaagh, hahn," Mondo pants out, holding the baby's head in his hands as he slowly begins to birth the shoulders. "Ahhhhn, hooooh, c'mon, baby, c'mon, baby~" He wails out the last word as the shoulders push and pull on his cunt, gently stretching him, never once feeling an ounce of pain. "_Gaaaah!_" He shrieks after thirty minutes of near-relentless orgasm later, out comes the first shoulder, spraying hot fluid out onto his mate's chest.

"That's it, Mondo, that's it, right there, let him come, let him come," Taka reminds him, pushes his legs back just a bit more so the baby can turn and get the second shoulder out. All the while, Mondo cradles the baby's head, making completely sure he's safe as his slippery body squeezes out of his tight cunt. "Cum for me, darling."

Another roaring orgasm tears through Mondo as deep, throaty grunts come from him, completely wild as the second shoulder squirts right out, squirting more and more fluid out onto Taka's chest. "Haaagh, hhnnnn, o-oh, oh, he's -- he's about to come!"

Taka looks up as Mondo looks down at the emerging child, looks down at his half-born son in his own hands, so close to being born, to being in the world. His face is bright with joy and bliss, completely calm and so very happy, so ready to meet their son. "Taka, Taka, ooohhh, here he comes~ Haaaah, _I'm giving birth!_"

"Yes," Taka breathes. A little more of the baby squirts out, his chest born. "Give birth to our son."

"Aaaaa_aaaaaah!_" Mondo cums one last time, his whole body working together as he squirts out the second half of the baby, the slippery body sliding right from his womb, from his tight cunt, onto Taka's chest. Their only wolf-dog baby squirms on his father, coughing and crying loudly, beautifully, and tears flow from Mondo's eyes as he lifts the baby to his breast. He weighs ten pounds, but Mondo would never guess it by the way he slid out of him, not a single push being needed to birth him.

"Oh, oh, my sweet little boy," Mondo breathes, rocking back and forth as he sits back onto the bed, letting Taka hold him and the baby close. "Sweet little Takamori." His son quiets as soon as he smells his father's milk, and latches on to his swollen nipple, suckling hard and strong, completely at ease in his father's arms.

Takamori Oowada-Ishimaru completes the family, born into nothing but love at 12:30 PM, a full day after his oldest sister.


End file.
